Oscuro Destino
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En sus espaldas estaba el oscuro destino de la humanidad, deseo romper el destino que lo ataba y tras él una cadena de desgracias. El destino pondrá en orden su curso siendo inevitable huir de aquel designio…Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"


**Oscuro Destino**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Conde Del Milenio

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Mito a recordar: Paris**

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:**

 **En sus espaldas estaba el oscuro destino de la humanidad, deseo romper el destino que lo ataba y tras él una cadena de desgracias. El destino pondrá en orden su curso siendo inevitable huir de aquel designio…Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **"Porque en verdad, el Hijo del Hombre va según se ha determinado"**

 **Lucas 22:22**

 **++CAPÍTULO .O./ ÚNICO++**

"Todo era su culpa" se dijo, desesperado y viendo los cadáveres de todos aquellos que eran su familia.

Allí en la luz mortecina de un ocaso, las sombras comenzaban a dispersar las manchas extendidas de sangre. Su espada portaba la sangre de aquel que los había traicionado, que lo había intentado matar tomando su puesto o eso decía.

"¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel momento?" pensó, aun con la siniestra sonrisa que ocultaba el rostro lleno de desesperación, de locura y confusión, surcado de lágrimas de desconsuelo.

 _Tres voces, una fruta indeseada._

Todo eso había comenzado en algún momento en que la historia de sus pensamientos desapareció, cuando el dolor parecía agobiarlo, cuando el cansancio y el anhelo de llenar ese vacío de paz, era persistente.

El sol en el horizonte, los campos dorados allí meneándose en el viento y su cabello negro libre de la prisión que representaba su atuendo, su mano enguantada fija en la base del tronco del deshojado árbol.

Bajo la vestimenta, su piel gris con sus característicos estigmas que lo identificaban como parte de la historia oculta y que la humanidad odiaba por el simple hecho de lo que representaba: El mal.

Su existencia era la causante de muchas desgracias, una desgracia para la gente a la que le hablo antes del diluvio, una desgracia para el mundo entero y sobrepasaba de lejos sus fuerzas, era un instrumento del Creador sin luchar contra ese bucle infinito.

Desencadenando con él, un curso…uno que arrastraba todo con él.

Sintió escocer las lágrimas en sus ojos dorados, estaba solo y faltaba mucho para que " _Ellos_ " despertaran, lo acompañarían en su travesía de " _Enemigo de la Humanidad_ " haciéndose odiosos al mundo entero.

"¿A quién le gustaba ser odiado por todos?" pensó, mientras de entre sus dedos se deslizo su sombrero y sintió como el atardecer le hablaba, como un día a otro hablaban junto a las noches que declaraban sabiduría.*

No era un lenguaje, ni palabras, sin ningún tipo de voz.*

Era una esencia que calaba hasta el espíritu, su existencia durante siete mil años, era oscuridad y todo ello desde que la inocencia apareció, todo aquello lo condeno a esta vida de tormentos.

Era débil, realmente al dejar que el amor por la humanidad y su impotencia de verlos decidir mal, le llenara de odio.

"¿Cómo podían condenar a sus propios seres queridos a la oscuridad de este mundo?" pensó, ninguno de los seres humanos pensaba en el dolor que les produciría a cada alma aquello y apretó su mano enguantada en la base del tronco.

No envejecía, no moría y con eso solo llevaba a trataba de compensar con su risa jovial, actitud despreocupada e incluso jocosa aquel vacío que parecía consumirlo desde el interior. Era él y solo el, un enemigo de la humanidad que no les odiaba sino que buscaba destruir lo que los destruía: _Inocencia_.

Era su destino, su juicio evaluativo el que constaba la maldad del hombre y de su corrupción ante los ojos del creador.

Era como verse en el espejo de las aguas indeseadas, que ninguno quisiera nadar y aunque fuesen hermosas, solo le miraban de lejos. Era cobarde esconderse tras la sonrisa, tras la culpa, tras la tristeza e incluso la soledad por el hecho de ser quien era y con ello, arrastraba con él a todo ser humano.

No podía acercarse a nadie, sin que su destino se viese oscurecido por la sombra de sí mismo.

Escucho pasos, se volvió de soslayo para escuchar el roce de tela contra los pastos altos que le separaban del mismo mundo. Vio a una figura femenina, una mujer que entre sus delicados dedos tomaba el sombrero que solía llevar para recordarse quien era: Un Conde.

La miro, sus ojos oscuros con una cofia hermosamente detallada ocultando su cabello y con él, la belleza del ser humano que era. Ella levanto el sombrero, estaba expuesto ante ella como lo que era y su propia existencia.

Su cabello negro largo, ondeaba al viento y ella solo le miro con una tierna sonrisa, como si deseara la compañía de alguien como él.

"La más bella de las mujeres…" pensó.

Ese había sido la primera vez, después de siete mil años que el conde del milenio decidió confiar en un humano.

Pero, todo eso no sería siempre perfecto. ¿Verdad?

Aquella tarde, donde de nuevo era azotado por las pesadillas y en el que el calor suave del sol, el viento de aquel atardecer junto a su intento frustrado de terminar con ello…era extraño, el cielo parecía más lejos de lo común cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento y todo dio vueltas para sentir como caía al suelo, con la tierra hablándole en su toque.

Cuando volvió en sí, no supo que había sucedido y vio el rostro de un niño tan parecido a él, a su lado estaba una mujer de oscuros cabellos con lágrimas junto a una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Allí esta ella, la hermosa Helena de los mitos no se compara con ella…" pensó.

Miro el calor del día, un abanico de techo, vestía una bata blanca de lino y miro por la ventana para encontrar el viento moviendo los pastos de trigo.

— **Mana, que bueno que despertaste** —comento el otro niño, su mismo rostro y su misma voz, excepto que él tenía el cabello un poco más corto— **Sabes que mama estará otra vez preocupada sino te mejoras, ¿eh?**

No entendía, solo sabía que estaba en la oscuridad de su mente y asintió. Estar cerca de aquel niño, era reconfortante para el como si estuviera completo cuando hablaba o caminaba, cuando sonreía e incluso estaba meditabundo en el árbol.

En las noches, sentía los brazos de su madre acurrucarlo y apartando la lucha en su mente, una que lo agotaba poco a poco. Pero, allí en esos cálidos latidos, en esa voz cálida y reconfortante que parecía darle seguridad, apartando aquella voz que lo atemorizaba.

Era cobarde, pero, algo en el osaba desafiar sus propios límites y llevarlos hasta ser como su hermano.

" _ **¿Cuál es tu razón de ser?**_ " una voz en su mente le hablo, confuso se volvió a ver a su "Hermano" y sentir el viento correr alrededor mientras veía los pastizales dorados alrededor.

Agarro la mano que se extendió para el, acepto la mano de su hermano salieron corriendo como si todo terminara en querer volar contra el viento y entre los pastos, como si fuesen la más hermosa y letal de las flores.

El conocer a otros como el, solo afianzaba una cosa y era que algo en él estaba mal.

Ahora muchos años mayor, su mente se apagaba en un intermitente mar de confusos pensamientos y en la mayoría de ellos, la socarrona sonrisa, la jocosa actitud aparecían constantes como si una gota cayera contra una roca.

A Neah parecía molestarle muchas veces, otras solía reír de aquello o se unía a esa confortable unión que le hacía sentir bien y otras le producía una necesidad única: Estar a su lado.

Cuando compusieron aquellos acordes, cuando el piano resonaba en el salón y "Katherine" les escuchaba con una sonrisa, cantando junto con ellos aquella triste melodía que le hablaba de una forma tan especial. Tan directa al alma, que sentía las lágrimas a veces tan cerca de él y que Neah comenzaba a burlarse por ello.

Sabía que no estaba bien, cuando su hermano le miro resentido y en brazos de Road, como si le protegiese.

Era una concesión a un extraño patrón de emociones contradictorias, en los bailes solo actuaba como lo que era y sonreía a pesar de su oscura personalidad, que traía con ella una combinación de fatalidad y el causante de tragedias con ello.

Trato de luchar contra ello, contra la oscuridad que lo agobiaba y que comenzaba a distorsionar sus sentimientos, sus hechos, su misma personalidad e incluso sus recuerdos.

Pero, era inútil. Sabiendo que lo consumía poco a poco.

Separando y uniendo la razón de su existencia, rompiendo todo vínculo humano, trayendo una tragedia sobre una familia.

" _Tienes tres opciones_ " aquellas voces en su mente resonaron, le confundían mientras veía a Neah herido ante él y con la misma espada en sus manos.

Ante él, tres sombras con blancas sonrisas le hablaban.

" _Primero, él es tu hermano no le destruyas…_ " dijo una de ellas que parecía más joven, el sentía una conexión con aquella esencia y supo quién era: La memoria del sueño" _Segundo, ¿Acaso no es lo más valioso que te queda?, Lucha por el…_ "

" _Eso es una mentira, ¿no trato de matarte?_ " dijo una voz enojada, otra de las sombras que contenía un terrible odio y que se mezclaban la inteligencia, la cordura e incluso la ira " _No ves, que no desistirá y continuara en esa absurda opinión…es hora de terminar con esta obsesión, esta necesidad de estar a su lado"._

La última era poco más clara, era extraña y una siniestra esencia emanaba de ella. Había estado en silencio, mirándolo con aquella siniestra sonrisa una que incluso el temía y que solo con un movimiento de aquella, las otras dos le parecieron ínfimas.

" _Destrúyelo_ " su voz apago las otras dos e incluso sus argumentos " _¿Quieres cumplir el propósito por el que existes?, ese hombre_ " señalo con uno de sus oscuros dedos dejando ver entre ellos una manzana podrida " _Es un obstáculo, para saber la verdad y podrás recuperar tu vida…Tu propósito_ "

El no supo cuándo, solo dejo caer la espada y sintió un terrible dolor en su mente.

Recuerdos, memorias todo se había vuelto confuso era como si cada parte ardiera y sintió las cadenas de aquella sombra envolviéndose alrededor, quiso luchar contra aquello.

No pudo, solo sintió como las voces se apagaban y solo quedaba una que menciono algo que le atemorizo.

" _Nunca existió "Mana", mucho menos "Neah" eran dos mitades de un mismo todo y era una sola su existencia."_

Frente al espejo, donde su gris piel le recordaba quien era y sus ojos dorados junto a los estigmas que una vez vio en otro momento. Pero, allí estaba la imagen de "Neah" al que había ejecutado por todo aquel confuso valle de sus actos.

" _No existen ninguno de ustedes, Neah o Mana…Solo son uno, El Conde Milenario_ " la imagen con una sonrisa siniestra de rastros de rasguños en su rostro y de sangre derramada sobre sí mismo, estaba desesperado realmente de aquello " _Este rostro, me recuerda a él…_ "

En su mano concentro una luz violácea, la desesperación y la falsa esperanza de deshacer el pasado con destruir aquello que lo unía a otra persona, la cual había asesinado se hizo apremiante.

" _El conde del milenio, ese eres...Los tres días de oscuridad, son mi razón de ser_ " debía pensarlo hasta que esto fuera verdad…

Sonrió, solo vio la sonrisa de aquella horrible sombra.

" _Tienes tres opciones:_

 _Escoger perdonarle_ " eso no podía, ya estaba muerto.

" _Escoger Odiarle_ " tampoco, era su hermano y con ello no podía…

" _Escoger olvidarle_ " Era una opción más tentadora…

Luego de lanzar aquello, el mundo se volvió oscuridad y un remolino de confusa vida, una que ahora no le pertenecía…que nunca le perteneció, comenzó desde aquel instante.

Seria perseguido por aquello, solo quería olvidar y con ellos sumergirse donde no lo encontrara ningún recuerdo. Solo terminar pronto, pronto con aquella agonía…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, es corto pero era algo que quería escribir sobre el Conde milenario. Por cierto, según lo que encontré del mito de Paris resumido en el libro de Junger Friedrich dice en resumidas cuentas: "Estaba destinado a la fatalidad desde su nacimiento, su belleza, su despreocupada actitud, su osadía e incluso su cobardía no evitarían emitir tal juicio sobre las deidades…"**

 **.O./**

 **Bien, edite la historia de nuevo por consejo y tenían razón…aunque aquí coloque que el juicio que el escogió fue el de matar o no a Neah. U.U**

 **Después de todo, el clan Noé había desaparecido se decía por aquella controversia. Y pensé, ¿en qué decisión podría escoger el Conde para matar a uno de sus hermanos? ¿Qué voces podría haber escuchado?**

 **No coloque a las diosas, pero, si a las memorias destrozadas que odiaban de por si aquella acción y pensé en la Espiral de la vida que está controlando al Conde o más bien lo que queda de él...**

 **Bueno, Bendiciones y Arrivederci!**

 ***Salmo 19: 2**

 ***Salmo 19: 3**


End file.
